


your lover

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: Mai and Katara speak.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 2





	your lover

Mai and Katara do not talk that much. They do somewhat because the Avatar and the Fire Lord are friends; personal conflict aside they are friends to the world which broke apart over a hundred years ago. And Mai and Katara are their girls.

It’s alarming and unfair. Many things are. Mai bends against the balcony and looks away from Katara’s brilliant blue eyes. “I know,” she says.

“Know what?” Katara asks just to be contrary.

Mai ignores her. “He feels it too, you know.”

Katara cannot stop herself. “Really?”

Mai is disgruntled. “Yes,” she says. “Really.” She thinks about Zuko turning away from her at night. “And I hope you live with it.”

She leaves the water tribe girl there. There is nothing else to say.


End file.
